MyungJong Story
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Sekedar Cerita Kehidupan Sehari Hari Si Tampan dan Si Cantik MyungJong Infinite, Jisung-Minhyun WannaOne Slight Jhope
1. 1 Give Me Some Money, Mom

**PART 1. GIVE ME SOME MONYE, MOM...**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit, waktunya Myungsoo untuk ngapel ke rumah pacarnya, Sungjong, yang kebetulan letaknya tak jauh dari rumah, hanya beda beberapa blok saja dan dapat ditempuh dalam waktu empat puluh tujuh menit berjalan lambat ala siput.

Masalahnya, masa ngapel kantongnya kosong? Kan nggak keren. Mana uang sakunya mingguan lagi, tiap hari Senin kan udah abis. Uang sakunya nggak sedikit, tapi kalau buat biaya makan berdua tetap saja kurang. Setiap harinya Myungsoo dan Sungjong makan bareng, dan selalu Myungsoo yang bayar, tekor lah.

Minggu kemarin udah minta tambahan dengan alasan bayar fotokopi, minggu sebelumnya beralasan beli kado, minggu ini apalagi?

Appa-nya mudah dirayu, tapi mommy-nya itu yang jadi masalah.

Si tampan ini duduk di teras atas, memandang ke pintu kamar orang tuanya yang terbuka, menunggu mommy-nya keluar dan ia akan langsung menghampiri sang appa, minta duit tambahan.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Empat menit

Sepuluh menit

Dua puluh menit

Dua puluh lima menit

Terlalu lama sudah, ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Sedang apa sih orang tuanya? Lama sekali?

Apa mereka sedang 'bertempur' ya?

Wah... Bisa sampai sore nih

Myungsoo jalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju ke kamar utama, mengintip di ujung pintu.

Mommy sedang duduk berlutut di atas pantat sang appa memunggui pintu.

"Omo omo!" seru Myungsoo kaget, membuat kedua orang di atas ranjang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, Myung, kesini!" panggil mommy.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa?"

"Sini gantiin mommy ngerokin appa, nanti biar dikasi duit."

Mendengar kata "duit" Myungsoo melompat bergabung dengan orang tuanya yang ada di ranjang, melanjutkan mommy nya menggambar garis garis merah di punggung appa dengan koin.

"Kirain tadi appa sama mommy lagi bikin adik, tapi appa yang jadi bottom, hahaaa..."

"Bonus dipotong!" seru appa. "Enak aja masa jadi bottom."

"Hahaa... bercanda..."

"Hush! Lain kali kamu liat kaya gini bukan berarti appa yang jadi bottom, cuma lagi uke on top aja," ucap mommy asal ngomong. "Udah ah, mommy mau nyari pokemon dulu, byeee..." Mommy memakai jaket abu-abunya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tugasnya pada sang anak.

"Emang harus dikasi baby lagi tuh mommy, biar nggak keluyuran aja kerjaannya," ucap appa sambil keenakan dikerokin.

"Ntar tunggu Myung lulus."

"Ngapa harus nunggu lulus?"

"Udah tua masa punya anak, cucu aja lah..."

"Ya! Sekolah dulu yang bener, kerja, nikah, baru kasi cucu."

"Iyaa... Iya..."

Dikejar waktu, takut Sungjong keburu nggak dirumah, Myungsoo ngerokin appanya terburu-buru, jaraknyapun jauh-jauh, yang penting cepet selesai, merah sampe bawah terus tinggal pergi.

"Done!"

"Oke, makasih."

"Duitnya?"

"Minta mommy."

"Lah kok mommy?"

"Yang pegang duit mommy."

Myungsoo lemas seketika, diakalin lagi dia sama mommynya. Harusnya tadi minta bayaran dimuka.

"Yaah, terus gimana?"

"Tunggu mommy pulang, atau susul sana. Appa mau tidur. Sana pergi, hush, hush!"

"Yah malah diusir."

Mau tak mau Myungsoo berputar komplek menysul mommynya yang harusnya belum jauh karena ia meninggalkan rumah jalan kaki.

Dengan sepeda motor matic milik mommnya Myungsoo muter-muter keliling perumahan, tapi nggak nemu juga, entah mommy ngejar pokemon sampai kemana.

"Myung! Myung! Myung!"

Yang merasa dipanggil langsung ngerem, menoleh ke arah sumber suara, rumah kekasihnya ternyata. Tapi bukan Sungjong yang manggil, melainkan ibunya.

Mau tak mau Myungsoo mundur, mundur aja daripada putar balik kelamaan.

"Ya, Ma? Ada apa?"

"Tolong anterin mama belanja ya."

"Mampus ini, diajak belanja dalam keadaan dompet kosong melompong, cuma isi KTP doang," batin Myungsoo nelangsa.

"Oh, iya, Ma, sama Sungjong juga kan?" Walaupun enggan tapi dia mau juga, ya karena nggak ada pilihan lain.

Mamanya Sungjong membukakan pintu pagar dan Myungsoo memarkirkan sepeda motornya di garasi.

"Mau belanja kemana, Ma?"

Myungsoo memang sudah memanggil calon mertuanya dengan panggilan 'Mama', disuruh memang, dan Sungjong juga sudah memanggil Joonyoung dengan panggilan 'mommy'.

"Ke mall, tapi nunggu Sungjong mandi dulu ya."

"Wiih lagi mandi..." Myungsoo udah tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hanya jadi segaris.

"Kamu tunggu sini aja, jangan aneh-aneh," cegah mama sebelum Myungsoo berhasil berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Iya, Ma..."

"Padahal biasa juga mandi bareng," cibir Myungsoo dalam hati.

Myungsoo tak henti memandangi jam dinding souvenir kelahiran bayi yang menempel pada dinding ruang tamu tempat ia menunggu, menghitung waktu detik demi detik.

Sembilan menit!

Itu waktu sejak ia duduk hingga Sungjong keluar dari kamar mandi.

Walau berada di ruang tamu namun Myungsoo dapat melihat kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi atas hanya dengan dua buah handuk, satu menutupi tubuhnya satu lagi melilit di kepala.

Bagian tengah rumah - yaitu ruang keluarga - terbuka di bagian atasnya, sebagai penghubung alternatif lantai bawah dan lantai atas. Dan itu memungkinkan untuk orang yang duduk di ruang tamu melihat ke atas.

"Yang, Sayang," panggil Myungsoo setengah berteriak, sayang yang dipanggil sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kamarnya entah dengar atau tidak.

Naik, tidak, naik, tidak.

Myungsoo menimbang-nimbang antara menyusul kekasihnya naik atau tidak. Kalau saja tidak ada mamanya maka sudah bisa dipastikan ia telah terbang ke kamar Sungjong sejak tadi, tapi ia tak mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya saat ini.

"Hei! L-ya!" seru Namu, papa Sungjong, calon mertua Myungsoo yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa disadari entah darimana.

"Hai, papa mertua!" balas Myungsoo.

Papanya ini bak bumi dan langit dengan mamanya, jauh lebih friendly pada calon menantunya.

"Nungguin Ujong?"

"Iya dong, masa nungguin Uyeol."

"Hahaa... Cariin gitu buat Uyeol, keburu jamuran dia."

"Susah, Pa."

Namu yang telah berpakaian rapi hendak berangkat kerja menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk duduk bersama calon menantunya. "Susahnya? Uyeol nggak jelek jelek amat lah, ibunya aja laku."

"Ketinggian dia, cuma tiang listrik lebih tinggi dari dia."

"Nggak apa-apa pendek, daripada nggak ada, ntar kalo udah nemu yang tinggi baru ganti."

"Eh, eh, apa apaan, nggak ah, Uyeol cari sendiri aja," protes yang dibicarakan, kebetulan manusia itu tengah berada di ruang buku samping ruang tamu.

"Makanya cepet cari terus kenalin ke papa." Namu kembali bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya sudah, L, papa tinggal dulu ya. Baik-baik ama Ujong, jangan aneh-aneh."

"Pasti!"

Sepeninggal papa Sungjong belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, dandan apa sih dia hari ini? Lama banget.

Sungyeol yang tahu ada makhluk ganteng nganggur sendirian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang buku, mengintip, dan menghampiri. "Hei hei, masih idup aja nih?" sapanya.

Mereka tentu kenal, karena Myungsoo setahun lebih muda dari Sungyeol dan setahun lebih tua dari Sungjong, di tengah-tengahnya gitu. Justru yang kenal duluan itu Sungyeol, yang naksir duluan juga, tapi apa daya, Myungsoonya milih Sungjong. Bukan milih juga sih, kan Myung nggak pernah tau perasaan Sungyeol.

Myung dan Ujong jadian juga berkat Sungyeol. Orang tinggi ini yang ngenalin mereka, dia juga yang jadi alasan Myungsoo mampir ke rumah tiap hari, pinjam buku lah, pinjam komik, minta ajarin dll, padahal tujuan aslinya buat pdkt.

Kembali ke ruang tamu,

"Masih dong. Gimana? Udah nemu tiang listrik ganteng belom?"

"Adanya tiang bendera."

"Yadah gapapa kan daripada jomblo."

Keduanya ngobrol ngalor ngidul sana sini ngomongin apa aja, mulai dari pantai, bikini, sampe ke cimol custom. Ya namanya juga temen lama yang lama nggak ketemu. Habisnya akhir-akhir ini Uyeol sibuk terus sih, pagi berenang, siang kuliah sampe sore, lanjut ngedance, malem gym, tambah yoga tengah malem. Kok kuat ya tuh badan?

"Myung Myung, let's go!" Sungjong datang, memecah amtosfer keakraban Myungsoo dan Sungyeol begitu saja.

"Widih, warna baru lagi?" Myungsoo lumayan kaget sama warna baru rambut pacarnya, perasaan kemarin sore blonde doang, sekarang jadi pake highlight pink kombinasi biru ungu.

"Eh Jong, jadi mirip sarung guling deh," komentar Uyeol.

"Ah berisik Kak, udah dari semalem juga baru sekarang komennya," sahut Sungjong tak suka.

Mama datang menyusul dengan sebuah kertas panjang berisi daftar barang-barang yang perlu dibeli, sepertinya ini akan jadi acara belanja yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Nelangsa.

Itulah yang dirasakan Myungsoo saat ini, ngemall sama pacar tapi nggak bawa uang.

Mana pacarnya liat ini itu pengen beli, lagi.

"Nggak mau ke wc?" Myungsoo menawari pacarnya ke toilet, soalnya Sungjong kalo di toilet lama, lumayan buat buang waktu daripada dia liat ini itu.

"Nggak."

"Nggak pipis?"

"Nggak."

"Nggak eek?"

"Tau kan aku nggak bisa eek di tempat umum."

"Nggak mandi?"

Sungjong memandang kekasihnya sebal. "Ngapain sih?"

"Hehehe... nggak kok." Myungsoo merangkul kekasihnya posesif, seolah menunjukkan kepada dunia kalau manusia setengah malaikat ini adalah miliknya mesii belum resmi.

"Nonton yuk, mama pasti lama," ajak Sungjong, pasalnya mama belanja sendirian di supermarket sementara dua sejoli ini bebas berkeliaran.

"Males ah, kan kita udah nonton semua."

"Ya belomlah, yang Cars kan belom."

"Sejak kapan suka Cars?"

"Sejak kamu suka."

"Aku nggak suka."

"Ah! Myung..." rengek Sungjong manja.

"Nggak bawa duit aku," Myungsoo jujur akhirnya, "mau minta duit mommy udah pergi duluan tadi."

"Bilang dong dari tadi."

Memang lebih enak kalo jujur dari awal.

"Ya udah aku yang bayar kali ini."

Myungsoo nurut aja waktu Sungjong narik tangannya ke XXI, beli tiket buat berdua, seperti biasa Myungsoo yang milih tempat duduk.

"E4 5," pilih Myungsoo, tempat terbaik di barisan tengah kiri favoritnya yang kebetulan masih tersedia.

"Beli popcorn dulu ya," pinta Sungjong sebelum mereka masuk ke studio karena film mereka akan dimulai dalam waktu sembilan menit.

Myungsoo nurut aja, orang Sungjong yang bakal keluar uang, kalo biasanya dia yang bayar ya dia berusaha mencegah kekasihnya itu buat beli yang aneh-aneh selain popcorn. Kapasitas perutnya kecil tapi yang dibeli banyak, jadi banyak yang terbuang juga kalo Myungsoo nggak yang ngalah abisin.

Satu large bucket popcorn, satu gelas es soda, satu es milo, cuma itu yang dibeli karena Sungjong harus bayar sendiri.

Sungjong fokus pada layar sementara Myungsoo sibuk ngunyah popcorn hingga empat puluh lima menit pertama, kemudian bucket di pangkuan Myungsoo sudah kosong dan ia mulai kebosanan.

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, yang paling menarik ya Sungjong. Tubuhnya langsing, kulitnya mulus, bibirnya seksi, pikiran Myungsoo sudah kemana-mana.

Ia meletakkan bucketnya di dekat kaki dan melipat pegangan tangan yang menghalanginya, menggeser pantatnya menempel pada pantat Sungjong.

"Myung..." Sungjong merasa terganggu.

"Sayang, nenen...," bisiknya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

"Nggak bawa dot ah."

"Kan maunya nenen bukan ngedot."

Sungjong memandang Myungsoo sebal. "Ih apa-apaan sih. Hush hush, sana."

"Nenen dulu."

Sungjong merasa seperti ibu menyusui yang nonton bawa anak bayi jadinya, lagi seru malah diributin soal nenen.

"Nanti, nanti ah! Diem dulu sekarang!"

"Berisik eh! Nggak tau apa ada orang jomblo disini," suara dari bangku belakang. Sontak keduanya menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Hoseok?"

Sungjong sebal dan malu setengah mati, di belakang itu adalah kawan mereka, Hoseok bersama sepupunya, Moonbyul dan kekasihnya Minhyuk. Mereka tau deh sekarang kalo Sungjong suka nyusuin Myungsoo.

"Kamu sih! Nggak ada tu nenen nenenan lagi, nenen aja ama sapi!"

DONT BE A SILENT READER PLEASE


	2. 2 Birthday

Ulang tahun Sungjong minggu depan, tepat tujuh hari lagi.

"Nggak, nggak ada ulang tahun ulang tahunan lagi, kan sweet seventeen kemarin udah meriah pestanya," tolak mama saat Sungjong mulai membicarakan soal rencana ulang tahun.

Si cantik itu merengut, memandang papanya, minta bantuan.

Papanya melengos, bukan tak mau membantu, hanya tidak berani melawan istrinya. Bukan, bukan suami takut istri, cuma takut nggak dikasi jatah aja.

Hah...

Padahal Sungjong sudah memimpikan pesta ulang tahun yang meriah, tapi sepertinya tak mungkin terealisasi.

Sungjong bangkit terlebih dahulu, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras-keras.

Sunggyu dan Namu berpandangan, berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata. Sementara Sungyeol sibuk dengan tabletnya, ngegame lah, apalagi?

Kalo lagi marah Sungjong larinya ke rumah auntie-nya yang ia panggil 'mami' Jisung. Walaupun kakak adik sama mamanya tapi sifat mereka jauh sekali. Mami Jisung rice cooker fairy, sementara mamanya masak nasi aja gosong.

Seperti saat ini, karena sebal dia lari ke rumah maminya, naik sepeda motor matic kakaknya tanpa minta izin, biar aja dicariin, pokoknya Ujong lagi marah.

"Lho kok udah berani naik motor kesini." Mami Jisung yang kebetulan sedang membereskan meja di depan kaget melihat Sungjong yang minggu lalu masih muter-muter perumahan belajar motor sama papanya udah berani ketempatnya sendiri siang-siang rame gini.

"Sebel sih." Sungjong melepaskan helmnya dan masuk, membantu maminya.

Oh ya, maminya Ujong, Uyeol, Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Jaehwan ini buka bisnis kafe di rumahnya untuk menyalurkan hobi memasaknya. Sedang papi Minhyun memiliki stationery shop di sampingnya. Baru bagian belakang dan atas rumah dijadikan tempat tinggal. Jadi mereka bekerjanya di dalam rumah agar tetap bisa menjaga anak-anak.

"Sebel kenapa?" Mami Jisung mengangkat nampan berisi piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur diikuti oleh Sungjong di belakangnya.

"Minggu depan kan Ujong ulang tahun, masa mama nggak mau ngasi pesta ulang tahun," curhat Ujong sambil bantuin mami cuci piring.

"Mama lagi banyak pengeluaran kali."

"Ih mama kan banyak uang."

"Ya coba nanti kamu ngomong lagi, kalo mama lagi hepi," saran mami.

"Tapi malem ini Ujong bobok sini ya."

"Bobok ama Seongwoo ya depan tivi, hari ini giliran dia jaga bawah," ujar Daniel yang lagi ngiris-ngiris bawang.

"Depan tivi sini?" Ujong menunjuk ruangan di depan dapur.

"Iya, kan ada kasur itu," sahut Jaehwan sambil terus berkutat dengan tabung hijau di hadapannya, lagi mau masang gas ceritanya tapi susah banget harus pake diganjal karet segala.

"Kirain cuma buat nonton tipi, buat bobok juga toh."

"Ya kan harus ada yang jaga tiap hari, bergilir, hari ini giliranku," Seongwoo bergabung.

"Ntar aku aja deh, yang lain bobok atas gapapa, asal pinjemin baju aja."

Kirain tidur depan tivi lebih enak, taunya serem juga. Habisnya ruangan ini ada di belakang toko disamping kafe, cuma ruanga meter berisi sebuah kasur di depan tivi, meja kecil dan sebuah sofa. Di samping tempat tidur yang menempel di dinding ada meja kecil dan disampingnya lagi ada pintu kaca menuju teras belakang. Lah kaca itu yang bikin Ujong ngeri, kayak ada seseorang disana ngeliatin dia, padahal nggak ada.

Ujong akhirnya bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga yang berada di antara toko dan ruangan tadi, di depan kamar mandi. Atas sudah gelap semua, tanda semua sudah tidur.

Ada dua kamar tidur diatas. Satu kamar mami Jisung dan papi Minhyun di kiri dan kamar anak-anak di kanan, sisanya ruangan tanpa sekat yang luas bisa untuk yoga, dance, ngegame dan apa aja.

Pertama Ujong ke kamar yang kanan, siapa tau ada yang belom tidur dan bisa disuruh nemenin. Atau ada sisa tempat buat dia tidur disitu.

Gelap.

Mana saklar lampunya nggak ketemu-ketemu.

Akhirnya Ujong memanfaatkan ponselnya sebagai senter penerangan.

Tiga sekawan itu tidur berjejer di kasur lantai seperti ikan goreng. Mana banyak baju kotor bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar plus bau ini kamar cowok banget, mana tahan Ujong tidur disini sampe pagi.

Si cantik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar lain, kamar utama yang kebetulan sekali pintunya setengah terbuka. Tak sepenuhnya gelap, ada sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk Hellokitty menempel di dinding yang memberi penerangan.

Darisitu Sungjong dapat melihat dengan jelas auntie dan unclenya tengah bertempur hebat.

Ia menutup mulutnya, mencegah untuk bersuara agar tak merusak suasana, tapi tetap lanjut mengintip.

"Ugh, ah, auh... Duh... Ah, ah...," desah Jisung keenakan sambil bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah, bunda tahan ya, kita keluar bareng-bareng, bentar lagi ayah sampe," bisik Minhyun, bukan berbisik sih, orang Sungjong aja denger.

Yang nonton kan jadi panas dingin sendiri, sampe lupa sama rasa takutnya tadi.

Gimana nggak ikutan tegang juga Sungjong ngeliat maminya udah merem melek sambil ngremes-remes sprei.

"Uh, ayah, ah... Ah, nggak tahan, Yah..."

Yang diatas bergerak semakin cepat dan ambruk begitu saja di atas istrinya.

Sungjong buru-buru kabur, takut mereka bakal sadar ada orang di pintu karena permainan telah usai, ya kalo nggak ada ronde lanjutan sih.

Sungjong kembali ke ruangan awal dimana ia tidur, duduk di atas ranjang, memeluk kedua kakinya, kan dia jadi pengen juga nonton gituan. Nonton bokep aja jadi pengen, apalagi live.

Myungsoo.

Ya, dia jadi inget Myungsoo. Kira-kira pacarnya itu udah bobok belom ya?

"Anak mommy sayang habis main berapa ronde, uh? Berantakan gitu," komentar mommynya Myungsoo begitu ia masuk rumah. Biasanya anak nggak pulang semalem terus pagi balik berantakan dimarahin ini malah ditanya gitu.

"Ih mommy kepo deh," sahut Myungsoo, ia langsung duduk dan meraih sepotong roti sandwitch ala mommy Joonyoung yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Jangan lupa pake pengaman," mommy mengingatkan. Benar-benar ibu yang tidak baik.

"Tambahin makanya uang jajannya buat beli pengaman," sahut Myungsoo di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah.

"Ambil tu di lemari sebelah tivi ada banyak persediaan mommy, mau rasa apa aja ada. Komplit. Durian, semangka, vanila blue, milo, cadbury, apel, stroberi..."

"Itu pengaman apa pilihan rasa milkshake mom?"

"Hush! Hush! Ngomongin begituan, ayo sarapan," appa menginterupsi. Ganggu aja...

Sungjong masih tidur nyenyak setelah semalam berhasil tidur dengan dikeloni Myungsoo. Habisnya dia tidur di bawah sendirian takut setan pindah atas lagi ada 'pertempuran', jadilah dia nelpon pacarnya buat kesana nemenin sampe tidur dengan upah dinenenin.

Sementara tiga bersaudara anak-anak mami Jisung dan papi Minhyun udah pada bangun dari tadi, malah udah pada mandi dan siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Bunda masak apa nih sedap sekali..." Papi Minhyun mendekati istrinya yang tengah berkutat di belakang kompor.

Pasangan ini memang aneh, keduanya saling memanggil 'ayah-bunda' tapi anak-anak mereka memanggil keduanya dengan 'papi-mami'. Kadang yang denger jadi bingung sendiri.

"Anak-anak ganteng, masi jam enam lebih lima nih, kalian bantu-bantu dulu ya." Bukannya menjawab sang suami Jisung justru mengkomando anak-anaknya, "Jaehwan buang sampah, Daniel nyapu, Seongwoo ngepel!"

Suara itu membangunkan Sungjong. Tentu ia malu udah numpang, yang punya rumah kerja dianya malah ngebo.

"Ujong nggak sekolah?" tegur Jaehwan yang lewat sambil 11 ambil seragam?"

"Daripada bolos."

Tepat sesaat setelah Sungjong selesai mandi, hanya memakai dalaman dan dibalut handuk, mamanya datang dengan canvas bag berisi pakaian seragamnya.

"Ayo cepet pake baju berangkat sekolah!"

"Iya, Ma..."

"Hush kamu tuh ngambek gara-gara nggak boleh ulang tahun, orang kakak kamu aja ulang tahun hari ini nggak ada yang inget," omel mama saat berada di atas sepeda motor, dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Ujong. "Untung tadi pagi mama buka Insta, baca temen-temennya Uyeol pada ngucapin di kolom komentarnya."

"Hah? Ujong juga lupa, hahaa... Mama udah ngucapin?"

"Belom "

"Kok belom?"

"Ntar malem aja kita bikin surprise buat dia."

"Kalo buat kak Uyeol ada surprise berarti buat Ujong juga ada dong?"

Sore hari sepulang sekolah Ujong diantar Myungsoo mampir beli kue ulang tahun buat kakaknya. Boncengan naik sepeda motor lakinya Myungsoo, jadi Ujong bonceng di belakang agak nungging gitu, terus badannya condong ke depan meluk pinggang Myungsoo. Nggak mau rugi, Myungsoo pake ranselnya di depan, buat tadah angin sih alasannya, padahal ya udah jelas.

"Eh! Myung, Myung, belok sini!" Sungjong menepuk-nepuk perut Myungsoo.

Yang mengemudi segera berhenti. Tepat di pertigaan belok ke bakery shop yang dimaksud Sungjong. Untung saja jalan tidak sedang ramai, kalau ramai bisa-bisa mereka tertabrak dari belakang.

"Bagusnya yang mana ya? Yang Kak Uyeol suka," Sungjong meminta pendapat kekasihnya.

Di display ada dua cake yang menarik perhatiannya, coklat dan ungu. "Ini? Atau ini?" Sungjong menunjuknya satu per satu.

"Ini aja kali, hemat." Myungsoo justru menuncuk mini cupcake yang ada di rak atas.

"Yaelah, dikasi mama juga duitnya, pelit amat sama calon kakak ipar."

Myungsoo tertawa bahagia, bahagia karena bukan dia yang bayarin.

"Jadi yang mana nih?" Sungjong kan jadi nggak enak sama si mbaknya kalo lama milihnya.

"Ungu aja, Hellokitty, Uyeol kitty, hahaha..."

Sungjong cemberut. "Gitu ya, bukan Ujong lagi kittynya Myung."

Mereka bertujuh telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Satu yang ulang tahun, sepasang orang tuanya, sang adik dengan kekasihnya, sepupunya - Momo - bersama dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan teman sekelas Sungjong, Aron.

Nyanyi selamat ulang tahun udah, tiup lilin udah, potong kue juga udah, tinggal makan aja sekarang. Makan cake, mie goreng, sama minum es puding.

"Eh yang ulang tahun malah yang nggak punya pasangan, hahaha," celetuk Myungsoo di sela-sela makannya.

Si tinggi merengut.

"Kenalin dong itu temen kantor sama Kak Uyeol," Momo pada kekasihnya yang udah oom-oom, nggak tau nemu dimana ni orang.

"Ih ahjussi, gue maunya brondong," sahut Sungyeol memalingkan wajah.

"Myungsoo brondong kan?" celetuk papa spontan, membuat keenam orang lainnya memandang ke arah papa dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. "Eh? Salah ngomong ya?"


	3. 3

"Myung, nasi goreng satu ya, nasi goreng ikan asin nggak pedes. Minumnya es jeruk, tambah kerupuk rambak satu," Sungjong berbicara melalui telepon.

"Baik, akan diantar dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dari sekarang. Oh ya, tarif baru ya, nasi goreng sekarang sembilan belas ribu, es jeruk tujuh ribu, kerupuk rambak lima ribu. Tarif antar dua puluh ribu, jadi total empat puluh satu ribu."

Sungjong sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya, bukan telepon restoran atau warung makan.

"Oke, oke, ntar yang bayar pacar saya ya, namanya Kim Myungsoo, orangnya ganteng."

"Okey. Ini atas nama siapa dan diantar kemana?"

"Princess Sungjong. Perumahan mawar, blok melati VII no 24, rumah warna peach-putih."

"Wait for me, Princess..."

Pacar idaman serbaguna yang bisa jadi ojek delivery makanan juga, Myung-Food.

Sungjong meletakkan smartphone nya di meja dan kembali rebahan di matras pijat elektrik yang baru dibeli ayahnya. Dipijat sambil nonton tivi sore-sore gini kan asyik.

Kakaknya yang barusan bertambah usia datang dari arah ruang buku. Sungjong memperbaiki posisinya, siap menyerang kalau-kalau si tinggi mau merebut matrasnya.

"Ih ih, takut aja, enggak, enggak," seolah Sungyeol bisa membaca pikiran adiknya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa, selonjoran.

"Gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang dikenalin Oom Aron kemarin?"

Sungyeol memasang wajah jijik. "Dah dah, jangan jodoh2in lagi, gue bisa cari sendiri!"

"Buktinya?"

"Ada dong, cuma rahasia."

Keduanya terus ngobrol gaje ngalur ngidul, kadang sehati sepikir, kadang debat hingga Myung-Food Sungjong datang.

"Makasih!" Sungjong melompat ke pelukan Myungsoo. "Nanti pacar saya ya yang bayar."

"Oke, sama-sama Princess."

Sungjong menerima kantong plastik makanan dari Myungsoo dan memimpinnya menuju ke ruang makan.

Ruang makan berada di samping dapur, tanpa tembok sekat dengan ruang keluarga, hanya ada jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang rumah. Kalau malam diterangi cahaya lilin dan lampu taman di balik kaca, romantis sekali.

"Makan disini aja, biar nggak dimintain Kakak," bisik Sungjong.

"Hahaa..."

Sungjong aja yang makan, Myungsoo cuma nungguin, minum jus alpukat sambil mandangin wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Yang di ruang keluarga bisa lihat jelas ke ruang makan. Dan yang di ruang keluarga seorang jomblo sementara yang di meja makan sepasang kekasih yang lagi mesra-mesraan.

"Papa, Mama, tu diawasi anaknya!" teriak Sungyeol, biasa orang jomblo kalo iri.

Kebetukan papa belum berangkat ke restaurant, sedang berendam berduaan sama mama di bathtub kamar mandi outdoor belakang, jadi tentu mereka tak bisa mendengar Sungyeol.

.

.

.

.

Kini Myungsoo tiduran bertelanjang dada di kursi malas kayu milik appa nya di teras belakang rumah. Lagi ngadem ceritanya. Mumpung sendirian di rumah ni.

Ddung! Ddung!

Suara smartphone nya, ada chat Line masuk. Biasa yang ngechat dia lewat Line cuma Ujong, Uyeol, Mommy, Appa, dan Mark aja - sahabatnya. Lainnya ya official account semacam Alfamart, Line Event, Line Today, dll yang udah dia muted semua. Biar nggak ganggu. Kan sebel kalo lagi ngegame seru, dipause buat buka eh ternyata iklan.

Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, meraih benda tipis berwarna putih di atas meja. Meniliknya, kalau penting balas, kalau nggak penting taroh lagi. Tapi kalau nggak penting dan chat terus-terusan, MUTE!  
Gampang kan?

Soalnya Ujong lagi naik gunung sama komunitas pecinta alam, jadi pasti bukan dia. Myungsoo agak sebal sebenarnya Ujong ikut pecinta alam segala, kan harusnya dia ikut komunitas pecinta Myungsoo aja.

Eh Uyeol, ada apa ya? Kok tumbenan. Rasa-rasanya Uyeol udah ngga pernah chat Myungsoo duluan sejak tau dia jadian sama adiknya. Kalau pas Myungsoo chat duluan juga balasnya lama, sering nggak dibalas malah.

Sungyeol:  
Myungsoo

Ih cuma manggil.

Ya karena calon kakak ipar maka dibalasnya oleh si tampan yang sedang topless ini.

Myungsoo:  
Apaan?

Ujongnya lagi nggak bisa dihubungi, mommy - appa nya lagi honeymoon ke Paris, sahabatnya lagi berduka. Kirain bakal kesepian, tapi lumayanlah ada Sungyeol. Habisnya si Mark lebay banget sih, kucingnya mati aja pake berkabung empat puluh hari segala.

Ddung! Ddung!

Sungyeol:  
Nonton yuk

Eh kakak ipar ngajakin nonton.

Myungsoo:  
Nonton apa?

Sungyeol:  
Apa aja yang lo belom nonton

Myungsoo beku beberapa saat sebelum membalas.

Pengen sih, daripada bosen di rumah sendirian, tapi kan itu kakak pacarnya.

Tapi sebelum kenal Ujong juga dia duluan kenal Uyeol, temen kan gapapa.

Tapi kalau Ujong marah?

Ya kan Uyeol yang ngajak.

Galau deh Myung...

Sudah terlanjur dibaca, nggak enak kalo nggak dibalas, bisa-bisa nggak direstui jadi adik ipar nti.

Myungsoo:  
Ya udah, jemput ya

Myungsoo bangkit meninggalkan kursi favoritnya, mau berpakaian dulu. Takutnya nanti Sungyeol khilaf liat Myungsoo topless, dia kan jomblo.

Sungyeol datang dalam waktu empat menit dengan berjalan kaki. Jemput ya maksudnya naik motor apa mobil gitu, kalau jalan kaki ya mending Myungsoo yang kesana, toh rumah mereka lebih dekat dengan gerbang perumahan ketimbang rumahnya.

"Kok jalan?"

"Lah emang mau naik apa?"

"Ya mobil kek apa motor."

Sungyeol tertawa lebar, memamerkan gusinya. "Ya kirain situ yang mau bawa mobil apa motor."

"Yaa udah, mau naik apa?"

"Berhubung hari ini hari Kamis naik mobil aja deh." Sungyeol mengikuti Myungsoo menuju ke garasi melalui pintu penghubung di samping ruang kerja appa.

"Emang kalau hari lain bedanya?"

"Pada hari Minggu kuturut Myungsoo ke kota, naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka. Ku duduk samping Pak Myungsoo yang sedang..." Sungyeol malah nyanyi. (Jangan sambil nyanyi juga bacanya)

Myungsoo justru berpikiran lain, "besok boleh deh kita ke kota hari Minggu, tapi beneran ya duduk di muka?"

Sungyeolnya gak mudeng.

"Eh? Kok diem?" Myungsoo mengambil salah satu kunci dari lemari kayu di sudut garasi.

"Duduk di muka gimana?"

"Jomblo sih!" Ia membuka pintu garasi sementara Sungyeol masih berdiri di tempat semula, melongo bingung. "Besok kuajari."

.

.

.

.

Nonton sama Sungyeol itu beda rasanya, karena apa yang dipikiran mereka nyambung satu sama lain. Film yang biasa aja jadi seru ditonton berdua. Belum lagi Myungsoo yang biasa jadi tong sampah buat ngabisin popcorn kini malah rebutan sama Sungyeol.

Film sudah selesai diputar tapi dua orang ini masih setia din tempatnya, beda sama Myungsoo biasanya yang buru-buru aja mau keluar.

"Tunggu sepi aja," Myungsoo mencegah Sungyeol yang sudah mau bangkit berdiri.

Orang yang ada di samping kiri mereka mau lewat. Ngapain juga lewat depan keduanya, lewat tangga kiri lebih gampang.

"Eh? Myungsoo kok sama Sungyeol?" tegur si orang lewat.

"Sungjong lagi naik gunung," jawab Myungsoo tak suka, dianggapnya orang itu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Masa iya terus sama kakaknya." Orang itu adalah Moonbyul, sepupu Sungjong Sungyeol dari papa mereka. Ayah Moonbyul adalah adik dari papa Namu. Kebetulan juga Moonbyul seusia dengan Myungsoo dan mereka berteman.

"Ya cuma nonton aja, Ujong juga tau kok," bohongnya, biar urusan cepat selesai, ia malas bicara panjang lebar.

"Ya udah, duluan ya."

"Duluan, daa...," Minhyuk - kekasih Moonbyul - mengikuti di belakangnya.

Baru setelah ruangan studio kosong keduanya bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan, jalan santai beriringan saling menempel seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Makan yuk," ajak Sungyeol. "Aku yang bayar."

"Hmm... Makan sushi kalo gitu."

"Nggak jadi! Kamu yang bayar!"

"Nggak jadi laper juga." Kalau sama Sungjong, mana bisa Myungsoo begini, dibawa serius terus jadi sakit hati ntar Sungjong.

Sungyeol berjalan mendahului Myungsoo untuk memencet tombol lift. "Makan dirumah aja gimana? Kumasakin."

"Oke. Di rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku?"

"Okee!"

.

Myungsoo duduk santai di sofa sambil main Final Fantasy di smartphone nya, sementara Sungyeol di dapur sibuk memasak. Nggak pernah masak padahal biasanya.

"Yeol! Cepetan! Laper!" teriak Myungsoo dari ruang tengah, udah kaya minta makan sama mommy nya aja.

"Iya, Dek, bentar, masih dalam proses ni," sahut Sungyeol. Sebenarnya ia belum mulai masak sama sekali, masih bingung mau bikin apa juga.

Seadanya bahan aja deh, akhirnya dia ambil dua butir telur, dibikin telur dadar. Biar nggak terlalu sederhana ditambah mi goreng asin. Cuma indomi* kuah rasa ayam bawang tanpa kuah. Jadi setelah direbus disaring, ditaroh piring, campur sama bumbu, nggak pake kuahnya. Ini juga sederhana...

Empat puluh lima menit terhitung sejak Sungyeol masuk ke dapur dan Myungsoo udah nggak tahan, kelaparan dia.

"Lama amat sih," gerutunya. Ia menyusul ke dapur.

"Ini udah," jawabnya kalem. Ditaburinya nasi putih di atas piring dengan bawang goreng. Untung papanya selalu punya persediaan bawang goreng di dapur.

"Boleh dong tiap hari dimasakin gini."

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sungyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sungjong lagi capek-capeknya, baru pulang dari gunung, nyampe di rumah kurang dari satu menit yang lalu dan dia sudah tertidur di lantai ruang tengah. Nggak ada tenaga buat naik ke kamarnya.

Dia sendirian di rumah, mamanya lagi belanja buat restoran mereka. Papa dan Sungyeol lagi pergi mancing. Memang begitu, papa lebih dekat ke Sungyeol sedang mama ke Sungjong.

Suara smartphone nya yang berdering nyaring membangunkannya, telepon dari mamanya.

"Halo, Ma... Baru pulang ni, capek banget. Nggak bisa diundur ya? Ha? Ya, ya... Oke."

Mamanya justru menyuruhnya mandi, berganti pakaian, dan menunggu mama untuk pergi facial. Ya sih dia butuh facial, tapi nggak sekarang juga. Masih capek.

Sungjong cuma pake kaos sama hotpants, nggak hot hot banget sih, nggak pendek sampe keliatan dalemannya, cuma setengah paha aja. Terus dia pake jaket juga, biar nggak masuk angin. Nungguin mamanya dia lanjut tiduran lagi, di sofa ruang tamu.

Tiiiinn Tiiiinn...

Mendengar suara klakson mobil mamanya Sungjong bergegas keluar, mengunci pintu dan pagar kemudian masuk mobil.

"Masih capek tau, Ma," gerutunya dalam perjalanan. "Masi mau tidur."

"Siapa suruh juga naik gunung, pake ikut pecinta alam segala."

"Ya kan penasaran pengen ikut..."

Sungjong masih harus duduk di ruang tunggu setelah mamanya dapat panggilan untuk masuk ke ruang perawatan, ya karena mereka belum reservasi jadi harus antree. Bosan, ngantuk, capek.

"Sungjong," sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang dan ia menoleh, Moonbyul rupanya. Seperti biasa bersama dengan pacarnya, Minhyuk.

"Hei, berdua aja?"

"Iya dong. Pacarmu?"

"Nggak tau, aku baru pulang dari gunung."

Moonbyul dan Minhyuk yang terlihat sangat mirip itu berpandangan selama beberapa detik, seolah berkomunikasi lewat mata.

Sungjong bingung jadinya.

"Kemarin aku ketemu Myungsoo," ucap Minhyuk, "sama Sungyeol."

"Ha? Sama Sungyeol?" Sungjong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Katanya kamu tau."

"Kata siapa? Tau apa?" Ia semakin bingung jadinya.

Minhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, membiarkan Moonbyul yang menjawab.

"Kita ketemu waktu nonton, kutanya Myungsoo bilangnya kamu tau dia nonton sama Sungyeol."

Sungjong geram setengah mati. Napa harus bohong coba?

TBC 


	4. 4 TT

CHAP 4. T.T

Sungjong marah. Nggak mau pulang rumah.

Dia di rumah Suga sekarang. Temen baiknya. Sahabatnya sejak SD.

Lagi sebel nggak mau ketemu sama kakaknya.

Dia udah bilang ama mamanya, paling besok pulang sekolah baru pulang. Udah bawa seragam buku ama tas juga dia.

Kebetulan Suga lagi sendirian di rumah. Kakak, Adik, sama orang tuanya lagi pergi kondangan. Suga mau ikut sbenernya, nggak jadi gara-gara Sungjong dateng.

"Lho Moonbyul itu sodara kamu?" Kaget Suga setelah Sungjong menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap. "Dunia itu sempit ya."

"Ya gitulah. Papanya Moonbyul adiknya papaku."

"Pacarnya Moonbyul senior sahabatnya adikku."

"Itulah, dunia sangat sempit dan semuanya berhubungan."

"Maka dari itu kita harus hati-hati ngomongin orang."

Suga tiduran di lantai, sementara Sungjong duduk di atas sofa.

"Eh, tapi kan emang Myungsoo temennya Sungyeol kan?" Suga teringat.

Sungjong mengangguk.

"Ya jalan sebagai temen aja kali..."

"Sejak tau aku jadian sama Myungsoo Uyeol jaga jarak. Baru kali ini."

"Udah minta penjelasan dua-duanya?"

Sungyeol melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Enggak, males!"

"Terserah deh! Gue mau bobok!" Dan Suga langsung merem aja, terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sungjong merengut. Kesini mau curhat malah ditinggal tidur.

 _Di waktu yang sama tempat berbeda..._

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo sedang chattingan, nggak peduli sama Sungjong.

 **Myung:** bosen nih

kemana gitu yuk

 **Uyeol:** kemana mana hatiku senang

Keduanya, Myungsoo dan Sungyeol berakhir di rumah makan berkonsep pinggir kali. Bukan di pinggir kali padahal, di antara sawah-sawah. Mereka makan di sebuah joglo kecil di atas kolam ikan. Diterangi dengan sebuah lentera, dan background music nya suara gemericik air dari kolam. Sore sore dingin gini.

Myungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Sungyeol di meja berbentuk persegi empat.

"Kok rasanya jauh banget?" Myungsoo ngode Sungyeol. "Dingin kan? Deket kan enak."

Sungyeol menggeser duduknya, nggak langsung ke samping Myungsoo, cuma ke sisi lain dari meja yang lebih dekat ke Myungsoo.

"Sungjong nggak marah ni?"

Myungsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Laki sama laki makan bareng apanya yang salah?"

"Laki sama laki pacaran salah nggak?" Balas Sungyeol.

"Hahaa... ya deh. Tapi Ujong kan beda." Myungsoo terkekeh.

"Ya deh, ya..."

Sungjong sama kakaknya sama sama lagi sedih. Yang satu sedihnya di rumah Suga - Sungjong udah empat hari nggak pulang dari rumah Suga, yang satu di rumah Eunha.

Bukan, Sungyeol bukan temennya Eunha. Si tinggi cuma lagi numpang duduk sambil nunggu warung nasi kucing di sampingnya buka. Mereka pernah kenal di sanggar drama, cuma kenal, terus Sungyeol keluar.

"Bentar lagi, Kak biasanya," ucap Eunha. Daripada nggak ngomong.

"Ya gapapa. Kalo sampe sepuluh menit lagi nggak dateng kutinggal pulang aja."

Eunha jadi awkward sendiri. Bingung. Diem gimana, mau ngajak ngobrol kok gimana juga. Mau ninggal masuk masa tamunya dibiarin sendiri di teras, disitu terus tambah canggung jadinya.

Sungyeol melamun.

Eunha cuma mandangin pintu warung nasi kucing di sebelah rumahnya, berharap tuh warung cepet buka, biar Sungyeol cepet pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ha," panggil Sungyeol yang tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Kak?" Eunha menoleh, memandang Sungyeol bingung.

"Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"Ha? Apa, Kak?"

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

 **TBC**


	5. 5 3

.

Sungyeol menggengam erat jemari Eunha seakan gadis mungil itu akan terbang terbawa angin jika dilepaskan. Namun begitu mereka hanya berjalan lurus dalam diam. Sungyeol memandang langit di hadapan mereka yang sangat biru sore ini, sedang Eunha sibuk mengamati berbagai macam tenda stand yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

Mereka berkencan.

Ya, berkencan.

Kencan pertama setelah malam itu.

Eunha tak pernah menyangka ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan Sungyeol, memikirkan orang inipun tak pernah. Hanya, dia tak enak hati menolak. Dan lagi, ia tak enak hati juga menolak ajakan Sungyeol kencan sore ini.

Sungyeol sendiri tak terlalu memikirkan dengan siapa ia berpacaran dan kencan, yang penting punya pasangan, yang penting nggak jomblo lagi.

Sejujurnya Sungyeol sakit hati, dan itu sudah lama. Ia mendekati Myungsoo, dan berhasil, keduanya menjadi dekat. Hingga pada satu titik dimana Sungyeol sudah begitu yakin perasaannya terbalas, Myungsoo justru bersama dengan adiknya. Selama ini Sungyeol diam, pura-pura tak terpengaruh, tapi dalam hati ia merana, terbakar api cemburu.

Sungyeol tak tahan lagi, ia pikir satu satu nya cara bisa membalas rasa sakitnya dan mengobati lukanya adalah dengan ia memiliki seseorang. Sebagai status, dan untuk dipamerkan ganti pada keduanya.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Eunha akhirnya setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dan belum ada tanda-tanda Sungyeol akan singgah di suatu tempat.

"Kamu maunya kemana?"

"Duduk aja dulu yuk, Kak, capek."

Sungyeol menuruti Eunha yang menariknya menuju ke bangku semen yang ada di bawah pohon, berseberangan dengan stand nasi goreng. Ah, jadi laper kan.

Perut Eunha udah ngasi notif minta diisini, Sungyeol tau itu, karena dari tadi perutnya bunyi krucuk-krucuk terus, tapi Uyeol ini terlalu pelit buat beliin pacar pertamanya makan. Orang tujuannya punya pacar juga cuma buat status. Jadi disini Eunha yang jadi korban.

"Aku beli minum dulu ya, Kak," pamit Eunha akhirnya, abis udah nunggu nggak dibeliin sih. "Oh ya, Kak Yeol mau juga?" Masa minum sendiri, ya pacarnya ditawarin dong.

"Boleh deh," sahut Uyeol nggak tau malu, lah dia kan pengennya jadi uke, bukan jadi cowoknya seorang cewek. Salah siapa dong?

Ya tetep salahnya Uyeol!

Eunha berjalan sendirian mencari stand minuman, sementara Uyeol duduk manis menatap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Sungyeol?" Yang dipanggil langsung balik badan.

"Nara? Ngapain disini?" Ternyata Nara, temannya sejak SD hingga saat ini.

"Kamu juga ngapa?"

"Kencan dong," bangga Sungyeol, kencan pertama sih.

"Bagus deh udah ada temen kencan. Oh ya, tadi aku ketemu adikmu, sama pacarnya juga."

Sungyeol kaget, tapi senang, kebetulan yang bagus kalau mereka juga ada disini. "Dimana?"

"Tadi sih sekitar sana." Nara menunjuk ke arah timur. "Ya udah, duluan ya, daaa..."

Sepeninggal Nara, Sungyeol bangkit, celingukan nyari Eunha yang belum juga balik, dan juga nyari couple yang mau dia pamerin pacar baru.

Nah itu!

Kebetulan lagi Eunha yang bawa dua gelas plastik es teh jalan di depan MyungJong.

Sungyeol udah ketawa-ketawa aja sampe gusinya keliatan. Bahagia banget gitu aja.

"Makasih ya, Sayang," ucap Sungyeol keras-keras sembari menerima es teh dari Eunha.

Eunha-nya kaget, sejak kapan Sungyeol manggil dia 'sayang', confession juga belom ada.

"Eh? Uyeol? Lho?" Myungsoo bingung, gitu juga Sungjong.

Yang diliatin justru tambah seneng.

"Bukannya Uyeol belok juga ya?" tanya Myungsoo dengan polosnya, entah pada Sungjong, Sungyeol, atau Eunha.

.

.

Sungyeol geram setengah mati gara-gara pertanyaan Myungsoo tadi. Gimana enggak, pulangnya, pas udah sampe depan rumah Eunha, pacarnya itu tanya, "emang sebelumnya Kakak belok ya?".

Ya emang pernah - dan masih - belok, tapi kalo ditanya gitu sama orang yang statusnya lagi jadi pacar kan Uyeol bingung juga mau jawab apa.

Saat ini Sungyeol sudah berada di kamarnya setelah kencan yang isinya cuma jalan jalan dalam diam dan berakhir dengan minum es teh poci.

Sungjong belom juga sampe rumah, padahal mereka pergi dari tamannya barengan tadi.

Bosan, Sungyeol buka buka Instagram. Eh, Ujong post foto.

Jagung manis keju dalam sebuah cup kecil.

Tapi itu berhasil bikin Uyeol baper. Bukan jagungnya, tapi sofanya. Itu kan sofa rumah Myungsoo. Harusnya dia juga mampir rumah Eunha terus foto, upload.

Eh, tunggu dulu...

Uyeol telat baca caption.

yuk jasuke nya, Jagung Susu Keju. Cuma 3k. PO buat hari Jumat. Kelas lain juga boleh pesen, kelas X-14 WAJIB.

Lagi promosi buat dagangan kelas dalam rangka cari dana ternyata, dan itupun bukan fotonya Ujong karena direpost dari temen sekelasnya.

Ya kali sofa motif gitu cuma Myungsoo yang punya.

"Positive thinking, Yeol...," Uyeol menasehati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sungjong lagi berendam sambil main hape, bosen lah kalo berendam cuma sambil melongo. Jadi dia iseng-iseng liat-liat daftar kontak Line nya, sapa tau ada yang ganti foto profil.

Ya, ada!

Pak gurunya yang masang tulisan pengumuman batas akhir pengumpulan tugas. Ah, ini mah mending nggak liat aja deh. Ujong males bener.

Terus ada Uyeol.

Eh?

Fotonya kok aneh?

Penasaran, Ujong buka foto profil kakaknya.

Kok foto cewek?

Pake kacamata?

Kaya pernah tau?

Sapa ya?

Ah!

Jung Eunbi.

Adek kelas waktu SD, empat tingkat di bawahnya.

Oooo...

Sungjong mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, ini ya pacarnya Uyeol..." gumamnya.

Sungyeol memang sengaja memakai foto Eunha yang diambil dari Instagram sebagai foto profil, karena lupa bareng tadi pas kencan, salah satu tujuan padahal itu, malah kelupaan.

"Emang beneran ya Uyeol normal?" Sungjong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Emang dia pernah belok? Enggak kan ya?"

Nah, jadi bingung sendiri kan Ujong.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Holiday

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Hari Senin sore Papa, Mama, Myungjong, dan juga Yeol-Ha (?) telah berkumpul di teras rumah, rencananya mereka akan berangkat liburan tanpa tujuan dalam rangka merayakan anniversary WooGyu./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rencana awal cuma berempat aja, tapi berhubung Myungsoo yang kebetulan denger soal rencana mereka mau ikut, ya Eunha diajak juga jadinya./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Eunha nggak nyaman banget kalo mau jujur. Gimana nggak, dia sama Sungyeol nggak pake pdkt tau-tau ditembak aja, belom begitu kenal juga. Terus tau-tau dikenalin ke keluarga gitu aja. Mana diajak liburan tanpa tujuan./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ayo berangkat!" Papa mendahului masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin, sementara yang lainnya masih ribet ini-itu./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yang terakhir masuk mobil tentu mama, karena bawaannya paling banyak. Mama terlalu khawatir sih, jadi apa-apa dibawa. Padahal bisa dibeli di jalan./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Jadi kemana ni?" Tanya Papa setelah mobil berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Belok kanan, kanan, kanan, kiri, kiri, kiri, kanan, kanan, kanan, ya gitu terus," Sungyeol yang menjawab./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oke!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungyeol dan Eunha duduk di tengah, masing-masing memandang ke luar jendela, satu ke kiri satu ke kanan. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sedang Myungjong di belakang udah nempel, tinggal tunggu yang lain tidur aja terus mulai beraksi./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hush, Papa ngeliatin tu," bisik Sungjong./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Myungsoo menarik kembali tangannya yang tadinya sudah hinggap di paha bagian dalam Sungjong./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Setelah tiga jam perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah makan padang. Yang murah kenyang. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Papa mama udah turun dan ambil nasi duluan, MyungJong nyusul di belakangnya sambil gandengan tangan, sedang Sungyeolnya malah lupa kalau dia udah punya pacar. Langsung ke dalem aja Sungyeol, ke wc, mau boker dulu biar muat diisi nasi padang. Eunha nya ketinggalan deh di parkiran, ya emang bisa nyusul, tapi kan malu kalo nggak sama yang ngajak juga./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Lha pacarmu mana?" Tanya mama ketika Sungyeol nyusul ke meja udah bawa nasi rendang + ayam goreng setelah boker./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oo iya, lupa!" Sungyeol naroh piringnya di meja dan balik ke parkiran./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kelamaan jomblo sih," ujar Sungjong yang disetujui sama Myungsoo, "udah mapan jomblo."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Jadi kalian kapan nikah?" Tanya Mama tiba-tiba, bikin Myungsoo tersedak es batu./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungjong memukul-mukul pelan punggung Myungsoo. "Santai aja, Myung, mama cuma bercanda."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kami dulu lah," Sungyeol yang baru datang dengan menggandeng Eunha ikut nyambung./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Eunha melotot. Pacaran aja masih kaku gini masa iya nikah. Gimana malem pertamanya?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Mereka berakhir menginap di sebuah penginapan semacam motel tapi lebih sederhana, bangunan yabg aslinya adalah sebuah asrama tak terpakai kemudian disewakan. Dibagi empat kamar. Papa-mama. Sungjong-Sungyeol. Myungsoo. Eunha./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Baru saat ini Eunha sadar ia satu-satunya perempuan disini. Dan jadi ngeri sendiri. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Kamar mandinya ada di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk gedung bangunan, nggak jauh, tapi serem. Sementara di dalam gedung bangunan di belakang ada sebuah toilet dan wastafel, cuma buat buang air./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Papa dan mama udah duluan tidur - atau ngapain mungkin, tapi yang lain nyangkanya mereka tidur./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungjong juga udah siap-siap mau tidur, cuma Sungyeol masih main Gardenescapes, pake suara dan berisik, bikin Sungjong nggak merem-merem./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Myungsoo yang tidur sendiri jelas belom apa-apa, matanya masih terbuka lebar, selebar... selebar apa ya? Apa aja deh./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Eunha ketar-ketir sendirian di kamar paling pojok. Takut setan, takut yang lain juga. Berasa perawan di sarang penyamun. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ngapain pake nerima Sungyeol. Kalo ngga kan dia nggak bakal ada disini sekarang. Mendingan di rumah bobok nyenyak daripada liburan gak jelas gini./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Pengen kabur rasanya./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan tapi semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan depan bangunan dan hebatnya lagi semua sudah mandi. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Papa, Mama, Sungyeol dan Eunha - yang dipaksa - lagi main basket, sementara MyungJong berduaan di kursi taman samping lapangan. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Sekarang kita liburan sama orang tua kamu, tapi mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi kita liburan kitanya yang jadi orang tua. Sama anak-anak kita," Myungsoo menerawang jauh ke depan./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Serius amat."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Serius?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Belom tentu sepuluh tahun lagi kita masih jalan."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Myungsoo memandang Sungjong tak suka, "kok mikirnya gitu?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ya kali aja."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Percaya sama aku, aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu. Myungsoo cuma sayang Sungjong."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kalo akunya yang mau ganti? Ato kamunya mati, kan aku harus cari yang baru," ujar Sungjong tanpa menoleh./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ih, jangan mikir gitu ah!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ya cuma seandainya. Semua bisa terjadi."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungjong sama Myungsoo berendam di kolam air panas alias jaccuzi./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Ini sudah hari kedua mereka berlibur, lumayan kali ini di hotel berbintang di kota mana entahlah./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"MyungJong milih berendam aja, buang keringet buang racun, buang yang laennya ntar dikamar. Buang air besar maksudnya./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Myung," panggil Sungjong./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Heum?" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Engga. Hehehe.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Apaan sih."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Myungsoo semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sungjong. Merangkulnya erat./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kok tambah tinggi aja si kamu?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kenapa emang? Malu kalah tinggi? Mau ganti yang pendek?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ih gitu aja..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Udah yuk, sauna terus mandi," ajak Myungsoo yang udah mulai pusing kelamaan di jacuzzi./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Keduanya beranjak ke kamar mandi yang di dalamnya ada ruang saunanya./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Kebetulan kosong jadi mereka berduaan aja. Hihi.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungjong membalik jam pasir yang nempel di dinding, sementara Myungsoo udah selonjoran aja di lantai./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Eh ati ati pantat gosong," Sungjong ingetin pacarnya, ya masa duduk di lantai kayu ruang sauna./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hehee.. Iya, sayang..." Myungsoo naik untuk duduk di kursi kayu sebelahan sama Sungjong, nggak cuma sebelahan tapi udah nempel, makin panas dah./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Habis ini makan ya, laper...," rengek Sungjong yang perutnya udah bunyi aja dari tadi minta diisi./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Iya, sayang..." Myungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sungjong. "Makan pisang dulu aja gimana?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Makan beneran ya?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ih ya jangan dong..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Mereka mesra-mesraan sambil kipas-kipas nahan panas, gak guna banget padahal, tetep aja menang panasnya, secara ruang sauna ini. Sungjongnya udah kelabakan pengen keluar tapi Myungsoonya keukeuh nggak mau keluar sebelum jam pasirnya bener-bener habis, patuh banget sih sama jam pasir aja, padahal itu kan cuma buat ngasih warning waktu maksimal bukan waktu yang harus dihabiskan di dalam./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Lah... Akhirnyaaaa... Ayo ayo..." Sungjong langsung ngacir keluar ruang sauna begitu jam pasirnya habis, lanjut masuk ke bilik kamar mandi di depannya. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Lhooo... mandi bareng dong..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Nggak nggak!" Sahut Sungjong dari dalam./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Myungsoo mandi sendiri juga, padahal kan pengennya mandi sambil anu anuan, gagal deh.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kak Uyeol, Eunha, mau pesen makanan sekalian nggak?" Sebelum telpon pesen makanan buat dia sendiri sama Sungjong dia nawarin kakak sama calon kakaknya di kamar sebelah./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungyeol yang lagi vc an sama orang yang bisa dibilang kembarannya - Dayeol - noleh. "Mau, mau, apa ajadeh yang penting gratis, tau kan gue suka apa. Dah ya gue masih ada urusan ni." Orang satu ini lagi liburan keluarga + pacar malah sibuk sama yang lain./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Eunha?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu diam beberapa detik untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab, "apa aja deh, Kak, yang ada jamurnya."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okee, oke.."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sungjong kembali ke kamarnya dan Myungsoo yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sung-Ha./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Uyeol apa aja yang penting gratis, Eunha apa aja yang ada jamurnya."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kaos kaki Myung ada jamurnya," sahut yang dapat bagian order via telepon./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Serah deh!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sambil nunggu makanan mereka diantar MyungJong duduk berdua di teras kamar, sekedar melihat pemandangan malam kota. Karena kebetulan teras kamar mereka menghadap ke jalan raya. Cuma diem aja ngeliatin kendaraan lalu lalang sama orang-orang yang lagi pada makan di trotoar./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di kepala Myungsoo. "Kenapa kita ngga makan disana aja ya?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Mana?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Di depan. Makan sate ayam, minun wedang ronde, lesehan, berdua, kan asyik..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ah, udah terlanjur pesan juga."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kapan-kapan ya kita kesini lagi... Muter-muter keliling kota, makan di kaki lima. Naik motor aja kali ya, atau jalan kaki, biar romantis..." Myungsoo berencana./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Buat honeymoon?" Ide Sungjong./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Myungsoo mengasak surai hitam Sungjong gemas. "Udah mikir honeymoon segala. Kebelet ya?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;".../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;".../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Tbc.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rasa rasanya makin garing aja ni ff/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Efek jarang dpt moment MyungJong /div 


End file.
